A New Fairy Tail
by ForeverBrunette
Summary: Set before the S-class exams, a new girl named Evangeline joins the guild. But she has a past that only Laxus completely understands. They latch onto each other as siblings. The guild works to protect the new girl from both herself and her past. Along the way, she meets some interesting people and gets cozy in her new family. Can she truly escape her past? Pairings unknown.


**Okay, so this is my first Fairy Tail fanfiction. But I finished episode 175 and started thinking about some things that could have happened in the rest of the episodes. Then I wanted to make my own character. So I did. :D This story is set before the S-class exams because I wanted Juvia and Wendy to be part of the story. I hope you guys all enjoy this story. Please read and review. Also, I did this in my other stories, but I will mention the names of those who review my story in the Author's Note of every update unless they specify that they don't want their name up here. Just to give you fair warning. I really hope you guys like this. I worked hard on making everything work right. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Fairy Tail, Hiro Mashima. But, I do own the OC Evangeline.**

A cool breeze whispered across her skin, raising goose bumps in its wake. She tightened her fingers around the strap at her shoulder and quickened her pace. She could feel her long brown hair blow around her shoulders as it tried to get in her face as if it had a mind of its own. Her black flats made a light tapping sound against the cobblestone beneath her. She watched people file past her in a hurry. From what she could gather, a huge party was about to take place. She heard whisperings of the festival being thrown by a large organization known as Fairy Tail. Immediately, she asked for directions to where she could find such an organization.

Meanwhile, at Fairy Tail, the building was abuzz with preparations for the party they were throwing. Everyone was placing their bets with Wendy about how far into the festival they would get before Natsu caused a brawl. No one was immune to the excitement; even Gajeel was helping Levy put streamers on the pillars around the guild. Lucy watched everyone run around and tried to stay out of their way. Hell, even Cana had forgone her morning drinking to help everyone. Eventually, she settled on sitting herself at the bar and resting her head against the cool wood of the counter.

The guild doors opened but no one turned to see who it was; too wrapped up in their preparations. No one noticed the brunette take slow, measured steps across the guild toward the bar where she saw someone simply sitting there. She figured the girl could help her since she wasn't busy. She tapped the blonde on the shoulder lightly to get her attention. Lucy sat up and turned to the girl with a look of irritation before realizing there was a new face in front of her. A bright smile lit up her face, causing her large brown eyes to sparkle. She brunette stared at her with a curious expression reflected in her deep green eyes that she was told were the color of fresh grass.

The brunette offered a small smile in return before sticking out her hand. "My name is Evangeline," she said quietly. "I was told this was home to the Fairy Tail guild."

Lucy shook the girl's hand with a bright smile adorning her face. She nodded before speaking. "Yes this is Fairy Tail. My name is Lucy. It's nice to meet you. Would you like to speak with the master?"

Evangeline nodded and followed Lucy up the stairs. The noise in the guild seemed to be growing behind them but the two girls just ignored it; one because it was normal for her and the other because she was not interested in their activities right now. Lucy tapped her knuckles against the wooden door to the master's office, giving Evangeline a brief glance at the pink guild mark on the girl's right hand. Master Makorov opened the door and was met with a smiling Lucy and a timid Evangeline.

He smiled gently. "Lucy," he addressed the blonde. "Who is the young lady hiding behind you?" He tried to move to get a good luck at the brunette who just hid further behind Lucy. He chuckled softly. "Well come in children."

The girls followed him into his office and sat down in the couch opposite his large wood desk. _Strange_, Evangeline thought. _He is such a small old man, yet he has such a large desk_.

"Master," Lucy said to get the master's attention. "This is Evangeline. She just walked into the guild and wanted to see you."

"I see," he said thoughtfully. He turned to Evangeline. "Well child I am Master Makorov. What is it you seek?"

Evangeline turned her face to her lap where she was picking at her nails out of nervousness. She mumbled something softly.

"I'm sorry, but I'm going to need you to repeat that."

"I want a place where I will be safe to be myself." Evangeline's voice grew a little louder, just loud enough for the other people in the room to hear her.

Makorov leaned back slightly. "Why do you seek it here? Why not your home?"

A tear slid down Evangeline's cheek but she hid her face. "My father died when I was a baby and my mother kicked me out a while back. She didn't like what I had become and sent me out of her house. I don't have a place to stay where I can be myself. I always have to hide my true self. I just want to feel safe and loved."

"I understand child. But you do know this is a wizard guild, right?" He raised a fluffy white eyebrow.

Evangeline nodded. "I am a wizard, sir. If I were not, I would not have come." She bowed her head again. "Please sir. My mother abandoned me because she was afraid of my magic. She didn't understand how I became a wizard when there was no one in my family who had ever become a wizard."

Makorov sighed. "I am so sorry, child. I wish these misfortunes had never befallen you." Quickly he raised his head with a beaming smile. "But now that they have, let us make light of them and introduce you as a member of Fairy Tail!"

Evangeline looked to the kind old man with gratitude shining in her eyes. Just this morning she had been ready to isolate herself in Mt. Hokobe. But now she had a home and a family. She only hoped they would see her as family as well. Mirajane burst into the room suddenly with a kind smile while her breathing calmed from panting to even.

"Sorry to disturb you Master," she said in her sing-song voice. "But it seems Laxus has returned to the guild." Her blue eyes settled on Evangeline. "Oh, hi. I'm Mirajane and who are you?"

Evangeline stood and stuck out her hand. "I am Evangeline," she said softly. "I am interested in joining the guild."

Mirajane squealed and rushed downstairs. Evangeline exchanged a look with Lucy who just told her to go with it. The white-haired woman came back with a stamp. "What color and where?"

Evangeline looked at her in confusion. "What?"

Mirajane giggled. "Sorry. What color do you want your guild mark to be and where do you want it?"

Evangeline sucked in a breath through her teeth. She had thought about this many times before but had never actually decided. Finally she smiled after giving it some thought and looked to Mirajane. "Crimson. And I want it on my chest over my heart." Evangeline hooked her finger in the edge of her V-neck top and pushed it down to reveal her chest enough to uncover the place where her heart was.

Mirajane smiled softly. "We've never had a girl take the guild mark on her chest before," she mused. She stamped the girl over the heart. Evangeline looked down at it and grinned wildly. She felt happy and loved; something she thought she'd never feel again.

Master looked at the three girls who had joined in a group hug with a smile. His children. He had a new addition to the family. He could barely contain his joy. Now they had something else to celebrate!

The sound of a throat clearing brought the four from their respective musings. They all whipped their heads to the door to see a blond man with a scar over his right eye and a sleeveless shirt trimmed with fur. He eyed the girls curiously before turning to his grandfather.

"Gramps," the man said in his deep voice. "You called?"

Master nodded his head. "But first," he said out of nowhere. "We need to introduce our new member to the guild!"

The small old man jumped up from his desk and out of the office to stand on top of the railing above his children. He stood there with his hands on his hips as he watched them work on preparing for the party. He smiled softly before using his loudest voice to gain everyone's attention. Immediately the whole guild fell silent and their eyes turned to him. They watched him, waiting for his announcement. Erza held Natsu and Gray apart from each other so that they would concentrate on the master.

"Now listen up brats," he boomed. "We have a new member today. I expect all of you to welcome her with open arms and warm hearts. Fairy Tail, meet Evangeline!" He grasped the girl's wrist in his hand and pulled her forward to stand above all her new guild-mates.

She smiled bashfully and gave them a small wave. Every guy in the room couldn't take their eyes off of her, making her blush slightly under their gaze. All the girls smiled at the antics of the men they shared a home with before grinning to the new girl above them.

They couldn't help but recognize this girl's beauty. Her long mahogany-colored hair brushed against her shoulder blades left uncovered by her tight purple spaghetti-strap tank top that. Her wide hips were sheathed inside a pair of simple blue jeans that hugged her legs all the way to her ankles where a pair of black flats adorned her feet. The most captivating part of this girl was her green eyes, though. They were so rich and bright in color and yet so deep with emotion and secrets. They were beautiful. The girls sighed in envy while the guys sighed in pleasure as they fantasized about the girl.

"What is your magic, sweetheart?" one of the guys called out from below.

Again, Evangeline blushed quietly before looking toward the master as if to ask permission to answer the question. The master nodded for her to go on with an encouraging smile, slightly hidden by his bushy white mustache.

Evangeline took a deep breath before speaking. "I am able to use lightning and a form of soul magic."

Murmurs erupted around the guild before Bickslow stood up from his table with the Thunder God Tribe. Evangeline couldn't see his eyes through the visor he wore over half his face and simply cocked her head at this weird man on his feet. He seemed to be looking at her but she couldn't see the expression on his face.

"What do you mean by soul magic?" he asked seriously. The whole guild looked from him to the girl above them with sudden interest.

Evangeline cocked her head to the other side and furrowed her brow at the strange man. She could have sworn she saw a black mark on his tongue. She shook her head to clear away the ridiculous thought and moved on. "I can see the souls of others. I see their deepest, darkest secrets, their strengths and weaknesses, their hopes and dreams. I can see it all. I can also take control of their soul and bend its will however I wish. I'm still pretty new at it though, so I'm not as strong as I hope to be one day."

Evergreen and Freed both looked between Bickslow and Evangeline with shock. They didn't quite know what to do with this information. She basically shared the same magic as Bickslow. They couldn't quite believe it! The whole guild was surprised. Bickslow's magic was rare, but here were two mages trained in the magic. They couldn't quite believe their eyes.

Evangeline processed the shock in everyone's soul and face before turning to the master questioningly. "Did I say something wrong?" she asked carefully.

She felt a delicate hand on her shoulder and turned around quickly, not knowing who it was. When she saw it was Mirajane, she relaxed. Mirajane smiled softly.

"No you didn't," she said happily. "We just thought Bickslow was the only one who could control or work with souls. To see you here is simply amazing to us."

A blush colored Evangeline's cheeks once more. "Who is Bickslow?"

Mirajane giggled and pointed to the strange man who had stood up with a visor on his face. He seemed to still be staring at her, making her fidget slightly. "He is just shocked is all."

Evangeline nodded before turning to look at the man called Bickslow. She took in his strange costume before giving him a small smile. He seemed to snap out of his statue-like state and grinned back at her, his tongue sticking out. She gasped slightly when she noticed she hadn't been imagining the black mark on his tongue. He actually had the Fairy Tail insignia on his tongue! She giggled lightly at the image of Makorov trying to stamp his mark on him.

Finally, the guild returned to normal. Everyone got back to work setting up for tonight. Natsu and Gray attacked each other while Erza was turned around. So Lucy ran down the stairs to stop them before Erza was forced to knock them out. They eventually turned around and worked on opposite sides of the room. Lucy nodded her approval and looked around to find something to do. Mirajane went to work the bar and help get drinks for everyone. Evangeline was left on her own upstairs with the master when she suddenly remembered something. She ran back into the master's office to see the blond guy sitting at the desk with his feet propped up on the wood. He raised a brow at the girl who just barged in.

Once she was inside, she blushed and got nervous. She had no idea why she ran in here. She just wanted to know what he thought of her since she got everyone else's opinion and he was nowhere in sight. The man sighed and pushed away from the desk. He stood up and walked around to the other side of the desk, facing her, and leaned against it.

"I heard you also work with lightning," he said. It wasn't a question or clarification; simply a statement.

She nodded. "Yes," she said softly. "I was actually able to use the magic when I was a toddler. My mother told me that Evil had decided I was to be its vessel and gave me the magic at a young age so that it could work its way into the world." She looked down to the floor. She didn't even understand why she was sharing all this with a stranger. He didn't care about her life story.

She felt large calloused fingers grip her chin and force her face to look into eyes the color of a storm. She held back a gasp at his proximity and simply stared back while he searched her eyes. "I'm sorry," he whispered. "I understand that parents can be asses sometimes. But you just have to show them they were wrong and move on. Although, my parent purposefully woke my magical ability out of a selfish desire to gain power. Our powers may have come with a different context, but I understand the pain that looms in your heart."

This time, she didn't fight the gasp that crawled from her throat. Tears pricked her eyes. How was it this strange man could make her feel so loved and warm inside by simply sympathizing with her. Without thinking, she threw herself at him and wrapped her arms around his neck. She held back her tears and choked out a "thanks" into his shoulder. She was so happy someone else understood her situation.

"I guess no one has ever comforted you, have they?" His voice held a slight tinge of sadness and surprise when he spoke.

She shook her head into his shoulder. A sob finally came out past her lips and tears soaked into his shirt. "No one ever cared." Her words were a mumble and she didn't think he heard, but his dragon-slayer senses picked up on them.

He sighed before wrapping his arms around the girl and let his face settle in the crook of her neck. A feeling of warmth settled in his stomach when he held this girl. He didn't understand why, but he felt the need to protect her from harm. He took a breath and was hit with the smell off grass after it had rained. He sighed. She smelt safe. He liked that.

Suddenly, Master Makorov entered the room and cleared his throat at the display his grandson was making. He smiled at the two locked in an embrace. He knew Laxus wouldn't do anything to hurt the girl, but he couldn't stop himself from worrying about her. What happened in her past that was so horrible even Laxus took pity on her?

"Gramps," Laxus greeted him gruffly. He let go of the girl slowly and held her at arm's length. He looked into her eyes seriously. "Why don't you go sit with my team? They are at the table where Bickslow is. I'm sure you can find him. They will make you feel at home. Just tell them I sent you to them. And you will never have to worry about your safety again. Now you have Fairy Tail to keep you safe. And if they fail, which they won't, you always can count on me."

The girl nodded in gratitude before wiping the tears from her eyes and smiling wide at him. "Thank you so much! And I'm so sorry but I didn't catch your name."

He smiled softly at the girl. "My name is Laxus." She nodded and turned to walk out the door when he called her name. She looked at him and he winked before charges of electricity wrapped around his body. She gasped and then smiled knowing he was like her. She felt happy for the first time in a long time. She stepped out of the office and shut the door behind her.

Master turned to Laxus with a serious expression. "You already like her, don't you?" The old man didn't need his grandson's confirmation, though. He could see it in the way his eyes softened when he looked at the girl.

Regardless, Laxus nodded his head and looked to his grandfather. "She had a rough start to her life. I feel for her. And when she's around me, I feel warmer. I already love her like a little sister." He glanced toward the door where she just walked out before turning back to the master, his eyes hardened. "And I'll be damned if anyone tries to hurt her ever again!"

Makorov smiled and nodded at his grandson. "She's a Fairy Tail wizard. She won't have to worry about that ever again. Now I need to talk to you about something serious." He waited until he had Laxus's full attention before speaking again. "As you know, the S-class exams are coming up and I feel like not having you there would be more of a hindrance than anything else. So, I am inviting you to come back home."

Laxus looked at his grandfather, his master, with wide eyes. He knew the S-class exams story was an excuse to cover up the fact that the old man missed him, but he chose to simply let it be so as not to push his luck. "You sure, Gramps? After everything?"

"Of course I'm sure, you idiot!" Makorov slapped his grandson on his head. "If I wasn't I wouldn't have said anything." He then smiled at Laxus. "So what do you say?"

Laxus smirked at the old man. "What kind of stupid question is that? Of course I accept the invitation."

The master stamped the insignia back onto Laxus's flesh with a grin. "Now get out of here, brat!"

Laxus nodded with a smile and left the old man in his office where he cried in joy at having his family together plus one more. He was excited to see what this new girl could do and how she would do in his family. He shrugged after some thought and took a long drink of his beer before setting it back down on the table with a sigh.

"I have a feeling this is going to be an exciting year," he said to himself before taking another drink of his beer.

**Okay, so I haven't quite figured out the pairings quite yet so if you review, please let me know different pairings you would like to see. Any character from any part of the storyline will do. If it's from a different point in time from this point, I can work it in no problem. Just let me know. Also, I will be writing the next chapter in Evangeline's POV. Let me know if you don't like that idea. If you don't, please offer a suggestion instead of simply saying "no" because that's not reason enough for me. Thank you! Hope you enjoyed!**


End file.
